little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Molly McIntyre/Plot
Plot Background Molly was originally a student who enrolled at Luna Nova during the Golden Age of Magic. She wished to have a happy life throughout her magical education there, yet she was hopeless over her ineptitude in magic at the same time and being made fun of by others for such reason didn't help either. But then her luck changed when she stumbled upon Horologium Chamber along with immense Time Magic within. With her newfound ability to rewind time thanks to the Chamber's Great Clock, Molly managed to make significant improvements over her magic. Unable to tell anyone about Horologium Chamber however, she isolated herself from the other students and became very lonely as result. Desperate, she attempted to use the power of Horologium Chamber's Great Clock to return to the day before she stepped into Luna Nova for a fresh start one day. However, something went wrong; the Clock's limitless Time Magic ended up overwhelmed her, resulting her to be afflicted with Curse of Time. Caught outside the normal flow of time due to the curse, Molly continued to be re-enrolled in Luna Nova each year, only for everyone to forget about her in the following year. To make matter worse, the curse eventually corrupted her into a twisted skeletal monster the academy's faculty labelled as "Ghost Witch." In response of this, Luna Nova professors at that time subdued her monstrous form and to save their student, they separated her Ghost Witch half from her human half, splitting it into seven fragments, and contained six of them within her Classic Witch Set while the seventh and final one in the Time Void behind Horologium Chamber's Sealed Door. After hidden the set's pieces in six of Horologium Chamber's dungeons, they placed a magic seal over the Chamber to both keep Molly's splintered Ghost Witch half trapped and erode the curse until she returned to normal. Without her corrupted half, Molly didn't remember who she really was and continue enrolled at Luna Nova as usual, albeit with her memories periodically reset as much as everyone's pertaining her once a year due to the curse. This would continue for decades until the first day of summer holiday in the year Akko enrolled at Luna Nova. TV Series Pappiliodya Don't Stop Me Now The Fountain of Polaris Samhain Magic Little Witch Academia: Chamber of Time During the first day of summer holiday between Orange Submariner and Sleeping Sucy, Molly continues her daily activities at Luna Nova as usual until the hold of Horologium Chamber's magic seal over the seventh fragment of her Ghost Witch half in Time Void begins to weaken. While this allowed Molly to remember a bit of who she really was, she soon fell under her splintered corrupted half's influence and aimed to recover splintered fragments of her Ghost Witch half. The opportunity presents itself in form of Akko who is sleeping in the middle of her detention at the library. Knowing that she can manipulate her for such endeavor, Molly left behind a book with the power to undo the seal of Horologium Chamber before disappears to watch events unfold from shadows. Subsequently, it leads to a chain of events where Akko, Lotte, and Sucy enter Horologium Chamber and explored one of the Chamber's dungeons (Canopus Ruins), all while triggering the magic seal's failsafe which trapped them into a time loop. Molly continues observing the three friends as they, along with Amanda, Constanze, Jasminka, and even Diana struggle to break the time loop where the first day of summer constantly repeats itself and solving the mystery behind Seven Wonders of Luna Nova along the way. Whenever the gang succeed in restoring the flow of time, she undone their efforts to make them continue explore Horologium Chamber's dungeons and unknowingly bringing fragments of her Ghost Witch half back to her in process. With every retrieved Classic Witch set piece in Akko and co.'s possession, the fragments' hold over her grows stronger to the point that Molly managed to undo their deal with Time Demon and made it looked as if the deal had been failed. Molly later bumped into Akko when the latter investigates the seventh Wonder, "The Ghost in the Library", as missing Magic Keys they recovered are confirmed to be responsible for most of Seven Wonders of Luna Nova. Both girls become fast friends as they cross-path and discuss about the Seven Wonders, a topic which interested Molly. But on the next time loop, Molly's rejuvenated corrupted half takes over despite missing a fragment and made her had a heated argument with Elsa and Amelia by mocking their dreams before left. Akko soon rushed for Molly's side out of belief that said argument was a grave misunderstanding, only to learn something off in her said friend when the latter explained how her powers and memories got separated into seven fragments and that she had manipulated the Japanese and others to recover six of them which placed inside her Classic Witch Set, the same old witch costume set they recovered throughout their adventures. The Ghost Witch, now in full control over Molly's body, attempted to attacked Akko, but is forced to retreat when Ursula intervened. Before she sneaked into Horologium Chamber to retrieve her final fragment however, Ghost Witch-Molly magically scattered Akko's Chariot cards to make her understand the despair she went through. After Akko and co. defeated the fully reformed Ghost Witch in the Time Void, they evacuated Molly's unconscious body back to Horologium Chamber. Unsure what to do, Akko soon realizes that Molly and the alleged ghost who haunted the library are one in the same, and thus rushed for the library to find her. Her guess proved correct as it's turned out that Molly's disembodied soul somehow got knocked from her body when her Ghost Witch form was defeated, and sick with remorse over the harm she done, particularly on Elsa and Amelia. Through Akko's reassurance, she eventually returned to her comatose body before explained to everyone about her past and how she became the very monster the gang defeated earlier. Believing herself to be too dangerous, Molly requested Ursula to seal her back into Horologium Chamber against Akko's wishes, only for Ursula and Diana revealed that Curse of Time she afflicted with has been broken. Ursula added that there's no need to punish Molly as attending Luna Nova for decades should be more than enough sentence for her past misdeeds. Afterwards, Molly helped Akko and the gang rearranging the books at the library and managed to complete the task in a single night. With the Horologium Chamber incident concluded and the room sealed by Ursula for good, Molly now able to live a normal life with brighter future ahead. She has also made amends with her roommates despite neither of them remembered the argument from previous time loop. Category:Molly McIntyre